mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Racing: Re-slimmed
Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed is a kart racing game published by THQ Nordic for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and PC (via Steam), released on November 22nd, 2020 to Nicktoons franchise. It is an expanded remake of the original Nicktoon Racing (1999) released on the original PlayStation/Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advance systems and also features content from other Nickelodeon franchises. Sypnosis Time to go to Slimmed in the Raceway for a Brand New Nicktoons Racing featuring a bigger roster of racers, tracks and arenas. Plot/Story Mode The plot for the game’s remake is entirely based on It’s original counterpart but more storylines from winners cup racing & Nicktoons nitro. Modes *Story Mode *Local/Offline **Single Race **Reverse Race **Race Cup Tournaments **Splash Challenge **Splash Tournament **Knockout Race **Knockout Tournament **Survival Race **Super Survival Race **Time Trial Laps ***Endurance Races **Tag Races **Splash Tag Races **Collection Challenges **Target Challenges **Countdown Challenges **Track Creator Mode *Online *Nickelodeon Store *Leaderboard/High Scores *Options Characters Returning Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Arnold Shortman *Helga G. Pataki *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *CatDog *Norbert and Daggett *Ickist *Stimpy *Mystery Rider New Characters (Base Game) *Mitchell Van Morgan *Gavin O'Neal Davis *Martin J. Moody *David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn *Scottie Salmon *Ebony Nichole Lewis *V-07 Blanka *Valerie Ann Gupton *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Jennifer Hooker *Preston *Lina Fitzgerald *Lakeisha James *Brock Clark *Pierre *Kwame Alston *Dusty Riddle *Amber *Dr. Alexander Payne *Amanda Payne *Airsailor Caption *Elder Typewritor *Anthony Nyugen *Marquessa *Genola *Welton Payne-Smythe *Metal Mitchell *Metal Gavin *Summer Savage *Princess Savannah *Morbis Deltaburg *Thug *Thage *Gooigavie *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Squidward Tentacles *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Karen the Computer Wife *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Scooter *Don the Whale *Mindy *King Neptune *Dennis *BlackJack *Master Udon *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Suzie *Reptar *Dil Pickles *Timmy McNulty *Todd McNulty *Ty McNulty *Terry McNulty *Teddy McNulty *Kimi Finster *Savannah *Harold *Z *Gerald Johannsen Pheobe *Rhonda *Sid *Harold *Stinky *Eugene *Lila Sawyer *Curly Snaps *Lasombra *Rocko Wallaby *Heffer Wolffe *Philburt *Ed and Bev Bighead *Peaches *Really Really Big Man *Donnie Thornberry *Oblina *Krumm *Winslow *Treeflower *Barry the Bear *Chelsea Beaver *Stacy Beaver *Ren Hoek *Mr. Horse *Powdered Toast Man *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda *Poof *Chloe Carmichael *Trixie Tang *Tootie *Chester *AJ *Mark Chang *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Foop *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Veronica *Elmer *Sanjay *Jorgen von Strangle *Remy Buxaplently *Tad and Chad *Juandissimo *Tooth Fairy *Cupid *Blonda *Binky *Anti Cosmo and Wanda *Head Pixie and Sanderson *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Twister *Sam *Ginger Foutley *Courtney *Miranda *Macie *Dodie *Carl and Hoodsey *Jimmy Neutron and Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Nick Dean *Betty Quinlan *Brittney Tenelli *Bolbi Stroganovsky *King Goobot *Ultra Lord *Professor Calamitous *Jet Fusion *Beautiful Gorgeous *Jenny Wakeman *Brad Carbunkle *Tuck *Sheldon Lee *Vexus *Vegas *Misty *XJ3, XJ2, and XJ1 *XJ4, XJ5, and XJ6 *XJ8 and XJ7 *Tiff and Britt Crust *Aang *Katara *Toph Bei Fong *Zuko *Azula *Ty Lee *Mai *Jet *Iroh *Korra *Amon *Tenzin *Mako *Kuvira *Bolin Jinora *Zaheer *Lin Beifong *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Katilda *Human Kimberly *Mr. X *Mrs. X *Tuesday X *Truman X *Glowface *El Tigre *Frida Suárez *White Pantera *Plata Peligrosa *Puma Loco *Black Cuevro *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Señor Siniestro *El Oso *Voltura *Sartana of the Dead *Django of the Dead *Dark Leopard *Golden Leon *Tak *Jeera *Lok *Flora *Fauna *Belly Juju *Traloc *Keeko *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gak *Tak and Mimi *Otis *Pip *Freddy *Peck *Daisy *Bessy *Ghost Ben *Duke *Hannah *Miles *Abby *Bessie Higgenbottom *Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Happy Higgenbottom *Portia and Gwen *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Boog *Oz *Yo *Russ Poopatine *Lenny *Man-Arctica *Marsha *Berry the Ice Monster *Chimp Chomp *Fanman *Sigmund *Yum Yum the Gum *Wizard Tooth Fairy *Robot and Monster *Ogo *Globitha *Sanjay and Craig *Megan Sparkles *Hector Flanagan *Belle Pepper *Mr. Noodman *Tufflips *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Paulina *Vlad Plasmius *Dash Baxter *Valerie Gray *Dani Phantom *Ember McLain *Dark Danny *Walker *Youngblood *Skulker *Star *Nicolai Technus *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick and The Cheif *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry *Ollie *Francesco *The Chameleon *Bird Brain and Zippy *Mikey Munroe *Bunsen *Amanda Killman *Darcy *Sophie Sanders *Beverly *Buhdeuce and SwaySway *Rambamboo *Ketta *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo *Dade *Claire *Jeremy *Princess *Mikey *Rooter Wellington *Kratz *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neill *Master Splinter *Shredder *Casey Jones *Tiger Claw *Master Udon *Bebop and Rocksteady *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luan Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana and Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Liam *Tabby *Rusty *Zach *Andrew *Artie *Penelope *Chess Club *Marty Malach *Stella *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Sid Chang *Bobby Santiago *Carlota Casagrande *Carlos Jr. Casagrande *Carlino Casagrande *Carlito Casagrande *Chandler *Ansi and Olly *Saraline *Annie & Pony *Valeria Olivas *Winnie *Yuna *Celeste *Vincenzo *Finn *Victoria Steele *Wren *Hector Nieves *Miko Kubota New Characters (DLC/Nickelodeon Store) *Felicity (Guest) *Diego (Guest) *June Bailey (Paramount Animation/Guest) *Captain Man and Kid Danger *Charlotte and Vendetta *Pinky Malinky *JJ Jameson *Babs Byuteman *Dora and Boots (Nick Jr.) *Diego and Baby Jaguar *Blue (Nick Jr.) *Molly (Nick Jr.) *Gil (Nick Jr.) *Butterbean (Nick Jr.) *Shimmer and Shine (Nick Jr.) *Marshall (Nick Jr.) *Chase (Nick Jr.) *Rubble (Nick Jr.) *Skye (Nick Jr.) *Daring Danny X (Nick Jr.) *True and Bartleby (Nick Jr.) Skins Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Skins =Vehicle Customization= The player is able to customize their kart similarly to Activision's previous kart-racing remake Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Customizable parts include kart bodies, wheels and extra stickers that can be applied. Parts can be bought by using Nick Coins which can be earned by playing Story Mode, online and local/offline races & smash challenges. Bodies & Decals *Classic *Boatmobile *Patty Wagon (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Wheels *Classic *Boatmobile’s Wheels TBA In progress... Paint Jobs In progress... Stickers In progress... =Race Tracks/Smash Arenas= The game has multiple tracks in it, the racetracks of the game is entirely based on the consisting of every track from the original Toy Story Racer and newer ones from Toy Story 2, 3 and 4 (given how Toy Story Racer was originally based entirely on the first film itself), along with extra tracks based on other franchises created by Pixar Animation Studios. Original Tracks TBA From Nicktoons Racing *Reptar Raceway *Dam Prix *Rancid Raceway *Bikini Bottom Blowout *Race Madness *Beaver Fever *Nearburg Rally *Safari Speedway *Monster Mania *Pickles Parkway *Gritty City Circuit *Bongo Bangup *Big City Clean Up (Splash Arena) *Beach Soccer (Splash Arena From Nicktoons Racing reslimmed TBA =Weapons/Items= The weapons in the Nicktoons Racing remake is the same as it’s original game but with newer items and weapons seen in Nicktoons winners cup racing and Nickelodeon kart racers =Downloadable Content= In the game, the player can buy downloadble content such as skins, characters and kart parts with Krusty Krab Pizza Tokens they earned earlier during the game. The Adventures of Kid Danger Pack *Captain Man and Kid Danger *Dangermobile (kart parts) *Swellview (kart parts) Nick Jr. pack *Dora and Boots *Diego and Baby Jaguar *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Skye *Everest *Blue *True and Bartleby =Transcripts= Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Transcripts =Quotes= Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Quotes =Achievements & Trophies= Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Achievements & Trophies =Reception= =Trivia= Category:2020 Category:Racing games Category:Crossover games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games